


Steps To Waking A Lion

by noicle



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short and kind of dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noicle/pseuds/noicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus shares his knowledge of sorts regarding sleeping kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps To Waking A Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit.
> 
> Don't read it.
> 
> It's four in the morning I don't know what in hell I'm doing this shouldn't even be considered writing ugh.
> 
> Sorry.

**_Step One_ **

You’re going to want to start slow, feet sliding across the creaky floorboards with a grace akin to a swan cutting through pale blue waters effortlessly. A single creak and you’re done for, so tread lightly. With practice, this skill can be used in more ways than one. Ways that shall not be touched upon as of the moment, or any other moment in fact.

**_Step Two_ **

Bend yourself over enough to be hovering above the kitten, not far enough to risk falling though, and begin descent. If your prey is on its back and facing upwards, you have two options.

 **Option a)** Go in for the kill; plaster your lips to that of theirs and press to your heart’s content until they awaken from their slumber. Occasionally affective, although not exactly recommended for the more…Aggressive kittens.

 **Option b)** Forget about descending, stand at least an arm’s length away and flick their forehead to alert them. If that isn’t enough to rouse the kitten, smack its face a good few times before bolting from the vicinity. If you’re the daring type, consider licking a stripe up your kitten’s neck before conforming to the above actions.

If your prey is on its side, cheek resting against their pillow, you are going to want to comply to the next few steps.

**_Step Three_ **

Lean in close to their ear, run your tongue along the shell, then proceed to blow cool air on the still wet trail of saliva. Their reaction should be minimal, if it is not, abort with haste.

**_Step Four_ **

Start from the very top of their jawline, the area just below the juncture where ear and face combine, pressing your lips to the warm flesh after wetting them in excess. Their breath should hitch.

**_Step Five_ **

Move to the neck; suckle the skin until blotchy pink marks swell at the surface and your kitten is practically forcing its eyes to remain closed. Bite and you will earn a gasp.

**_Step Six_ **

Slip your hands under their shirt as inconspicuously as possible in the current situation. Drag your nails down their sides, especially hard over the ribs, until they squirm. If they are not already, that is.

**_Step Seven_ **

If your wrists haven’t been grasped tightly and you haven’t been hauled down into the soft sheets only to be rolled over and pinned, if you haven’t been rendered void of clothing and your mental state isn’t in shambles, then you’re going to want to take their face in your hands and slowly shift it. Slot your lips over theirs and coax them into movement until they can’t resist anymore. You’re going to make their eyelids flutter and their chest tight until arms encircle you.

**_Step Eight_ **

Acknowledge you have roused the lion.


End file.
